In many consumer packaging applications, a package destined for a consumer is loaded with a limited number of bags to be used with a product accompanying the bags in the package. For example, some meat seasoning packages hold a pair of bags and a pair of packets containing seasoning for such meats as chicken or beef. A consumer places one or more pieces of meat and the seasoning from one of the packets into one of the bags. Next, while holding the bag closed, the consumer shakes the bag until the pieces of meat are coated with the seasoning. Various other types of consumer-destined packages also contain a limited number of bags.
Bag-making machines often generate a series of bags connected to one another by perforations and wound about a dispensing roll. To load a limited number of the bags on the dispensing roll into one of the consumer-destined packages described above, an operator or machine must remove the bags from the dispensing roll by unwinding the dispensing roll and breaking the perforation connecting the unwound bags to the adjacent bag on the roll. Next, the bags removed from the dispensing roll must be properly folded for orderly placement in the consumer-destined package. The foregoing process of removing bags from the dispensing roll and folding the removed bags must be repeated for each consumer-destined package, and this repetitive process is time-consuming and labor intensive.
A need therefore exists for a bag folding apparatus and method which facilitate placement of a limited number of bags in consumer-destined packages.